Scarlet Past
by splatter-paint heart
Summary: Fem! Kuroko. Kuroko use to go a military school and she was happy. Until one night change everything and she leaves for America. One day she get a phone call and the GoM,Kagami, and Kasamatsu is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Or is the person really a mystery. Now it is up to Kuroko to go back to Japan and help them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction , so I hope everyone likes it. Also there is a poll to find out who should be with Fem! Kuroko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC. Which is only Kuroko children.**

* * *

Moans and groans echoed off the room as bodies tangle on the bed. Mummers of 'I love you' was slurred from different types of voices. You couldn't tell who was on the bed, the only thing you could see was blue. The blue belong to a woman. "Kuroko" said a voice, presumed it was a male voice. The woman looked up but the face(s) was blurred. It was so blurry, she couldn't tell if there was one person or if there was more than one person. The woman, who is known as Kuroko, opened her mouth. She was about to call out a name. As she opened her mouth…

RING RING RING.

Blurry sky blue eyes opened and a streak of confusion passed through them. Slowly recognition entered the beautiful eyes. She reached out her pale limb to shut off the demanding alarm. As she laid there for a moment she felt something move beside her. She looked over and a rare smile graced her face. Two little children had climbed in the bed last night with her.

They both had similarities to the woman that laid next to them. The children obvious were twins and around the age of six to seven years old. While the woman only looked to be early twenties, her waist length hair was the same color as her eyes. As for the children one of the child was a girl, while the other one was a boy.

Cho, Genji wake up" said Kuroko in a monotone voice but if you knew her it held love and affection.

"Mommy I don't want to wake up. This idiot kept me up all last night by his snoring" said Cho as she cutely rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed.

"What?! I don't snore and I am not an idiot. You are the one who kept me up by our SNORING" said Genji. He leapt out of bed to help Kuroko make the bed. Cho just choose to pout because of the comment her brother just made.

"Not true, idiot." she mumbled. Genji was about to reply but Kuroko cut them off.

"Okay you two. Both of you can take a nap at Mitobe's house. So get ready" she said as she gently pushed them to their rooms.

Kuroko went to the kitchen to start on breakfast and she was half way done when the children came in. The children sat at the table and waited patiently for their breakfast. When Kuroko finished she but the food on the table. She made them an omelet, rice and side of vegetables. The kids made a face when they saw the vegetables.

"Now you two eat up and make sure you eat your vegetables and don't hide it like you both did last time. I have to get dress for work" Kuroko said as kissed on both on the cheeks. Then she headed to her room. When Kuroko got in the room she let out a sigh. '_I haven't had that dream in a while. '_She thought as she got ready. '_I hate to admit but I miss them but I just couldn't stay and knowing what I said could never be taken back.'_ Finally she got in her outfit, it was a simple waitress outfit.

She took a glance at the clock and stuck her head out and said" Cho, Genji are you two almost done?"

"Yes Mommy we are done" the children replied. "Okay can both of you get your stuff together" Kuroko as she put some socks on. "Okay" she heard to her reply.

Kuroko grabbed her bag and waited for her children. Soon they came into view and they latched onto her hands. Cho was on the right one while Genji was on the left one. "Got everything?" She asked her kids. Both turned to her with a smile on their faces and nodded. They proceed to leave, they walked out the house and Kuroko locked it. Then the children took no time to grab her hand. As they walked the kids saw another child and this child had a mommy and a daddy.

"Mommy where is our daddy?" asked Genji. It took a minute for Kuroko to reply. "Your daddy is another country" she said in her voice there was a tent of sadness. Though you not tell by her static face.

"Why is he in another country?" This time it was Cho who asked.

"I promise when you are older I will explain what happened but not now" said Kuroko as she led her kids to a house. "Okay" they both chimed in but their voices held disappointment. Kuroko rang the doorbell then crouched in front of her kids.

"I love you both so much and I'm sorry but it is very complicated. Though you will never now a father's love, you will always feel a mother's love" Kuroko said as she hugged and kissed them both on the forehead.

The door opened to reveal a tall male. "Hello Mitobe-kun" Kuroko said as the kids rushed forward and hugged the male legs. The male nodded at the woman and then smiled at the children. " Uncle Mitobie" said the children.

"Thank you for thanking care of them, Mitobe-kun" Kuroko said, Mitobe just smiled and nodded his head.

"Bye mommy, have a great day at work and love you" said Genji as he gave Kuroko a hug and a kiss "Yea mommy have a good day. Also I love you too, be careful" Cho hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Alright you have good day and love you both of you " she said as hugged them and kissed them. She waved bye as she left.

Kuroko started her track to work but she couldn't shake this feeling that something horrible was about to happen. At the very least something to day was going to change her life forever.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. So tell me how did you like it, was it bad, do I need just jump off a cliff for the horrible piece of work. Don't forget the polls and tell me who Kuroko should be with. I was thinking Everyone I listed with Kuroko. I just didn't describe Kuroko children for this reason. I don't know who the dad(s) are going to be. **

***Cho:Butterfly**

***Genji: Two Beginnings**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, I'M BACK! I SAW A LOT OF PEOPLE WAS READING THIS STORY SO I ADDED ANOTHER YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS REVIEW &REVIEW AND/OR VOTE.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC'S.T-T**

* * *

Kuroko entered a building that said _'Siren Cafe'_. It was hard to miss because the light kept flashing neon red. As soon as entered, she went to the back. In the back was a small work room where lockers lined the room. She entered the room and she found her locker and put her stuff in it and then left the room. She was going to tell her supervisor that she was here when she heard "Where the hell is Kuroko she should be here by now."

Kuroko could only quietly sigh. "Hyuga-kun I'm right here. Before you even ask I have been here for the past five minutes" she said as Hyuga jumped.

"K-Kuroko you scared me" he said as he fixed his glasses. "Sorry Hyuga-kun but excuse me I have to notify Riko-san" she said and she bowed. Then she walked away to find her friend. She found Riko-san in her office. Riko-san was the one who owned the café and she also knew Kuroko in Teikō Military Academy.

"Riko-san, may I come in" Kuroko said as she silently stood there. "Tetsuya-chan, yes, of course come in. What do you need?" Riko-san asked as she put down he papers.

"I just want to tell you I forgot my login card and tell you I am here" Kuroko was about to leave when she heard Riko-san call out for her. "Yes what is it Riko-san" she said but she had a hunch what this was going to be about and she didn't like it one bit.

"I was wondering have you told the kids about their birth and who you really are." Riko-san asked and her face just glimmered worry. "No I have not, I left that life behind" Kuroko said without any change in expression. Riko-san let out a big sigh as she stared down Kuroko.

"I cannot tell you what you are doing is right. You know in Japan you probably the best hacker they had. They could never tell the source of the person who just hacked them. You truly were a shadow. You gave that all for what that mistake. Your kids would understand and I'm pretty sure they would too." Riko-san said as Kuroko just stood there.

"I have nothing of that life now, I am happy and I want that to stay that way. That life doesn't exist now. You are the only one who knows me now from that life and I would like to keep it that way" the blue head woman said. "Alright, alright I get it. I just want you to be happy you are my close friend" Riko-san san said as she walked over to Kuroko and gave her a hug. "Thank you Riko-san for everything" Kuroko said as she let a dim smile grace her face.

"Well I need to get to work" Kuroko said as she stepped out the hug. Riko-san just smiled and nodded. Kuroko just turned on her heel to the kitchen. She grabbed an apron and pad with a pencil. With that she started her work serving the customers that came in the café.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Kuroko was resting at a chair, business was very slow today. Gladly Kuroko had a book with her and she started to read. Kuroko loved to read and that was the reason she didn't lose her temper more often. Reading has always calmed her down and made her feel at peace. In the background she heard a telephone ring in Riko-san office but she didn't bother to get it. She knew Riko-san was in there and was probably going to get it. Soon the ringing did stop and Kuroko went back to her precious book.

"Kuroko there is a phone call for you" Riko-san called from her office. Kuroko eyebrows quirked slightly but it was hardly noticeable. _'Who would be calling me'_ Kuroko though as she put her book down and head to the office. When she got to office Riko-san was holding up the phone for Kuroko to take it. Riko-san also had a confused face but for some strange reason Kuroko had a foreboding feeling.

"Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya speaking" she spoke in a blank voice though her insides were churning. "My my my, you haven't changed one bit Kuroko. I had a particularly hard finding you especially after we graduated from Teikō Military Academy. How are your kids? Well I should ask do they know who you truly are." Said a male voice that Kuroko couldn't identify but seemed familiar somehow.

"Who are you and how do you know all these things" Kuroko said she was visibly shaking, she could tell it was not THEM. So who was it, who was it who knew these secrets she tried to hide? Kuroko took a deep breathe 'at least he doesn't know my children father and where I am.'

"I am hurt that you don't know who I am. Though I do know you and hell I even know who the father or fathers are. Speaking of which I have them with me. I don't know who the father is but they are possibly candidates. I know you confessed and slept at least one of them. Then nine month later beautiful Cho and Genji were born. How old were you fifteen, right? How di-"

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE THEM WITH YOU" Kuroko said with such fierce that Riko-san looked quite frighten and a few heads popped in the door way to see what the fuss was about.

"Tsk, tsk. Kuroko dear, you must be patience. Like I was saying Kagami, Kasamatsu and all the Generation of Miracles with me. Even the all might Akashi is here with. Hahaha ironic isn't the people you hate the most here with me beaten and bruised and you are furious" the man said very cocky, even though I wasn't there I could see that damn smirk.

Kuroko blood ran cold as ice when she heard what they were hurt. "Who are you?" was the only questioned Kuroko asked but it had so much venom in it. A chuckle was heard and then it was eerily quite like the man was thinking if he should tell her or not.

"Well I cannot tell you who I am, my dear. You have to find me but I will give you a place to start. I am in Kobe, Japan. Go to the old shrine there, you should know where that place is. You did grow up in that town" the man said. Kuroko was about to ask another question when she heard a click and she heard a click. He hung up and she was furious.

She knew what she had to do but no clue how or what might happen. She need to find them because deep in her heart she knew she still loved them and she wanted to be with them.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! SO IF I SEE PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS STORY, I WILL POST AGAIN TOMORROW OR VERY CAN SEND REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**NOW THE VOTES ARE:**

**GOM X KUROKO:1**

**ALL X KUROKO:1**

**SO BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy i'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but here it is. Hope you like it. Please Read and review and don't forget to vote on the parings.

GoMXKuroko:2

EveryoneXKuroko:1

Also there going to be a few grammar mistakes and maybe a few OOC! Sorry again T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket characters, I only own the plot and the Oc's.

Also thank you to people who reviewed, favorite, followed and even put this in a community. Love to all :)

* * *

Kuroko was furious, though you couldn't tell because her composer on the outside. A million things were running in her head at this very moment. They were swirling so fast that it made her ill. Though most of all, her heart hurt. She loved those men and she was the only one who knew the true identity of the father of her children.

"What was that?" asked Riko-san. Kuroko just simply faced Riko-san and asked "Where did that phone call come in from and did it show a number?"

Riko-san was flinched at the unemotional voice that spoke to her. Though Riko-san quickly turned away and looked for the info. "Um yea, the number is 770-***-**** and it came from the shrine in Kobe, Japan."

"Okay thank you very much, Riko-san but I need to get my children" Kuroko said as she simple turned around to leave the diner. "Wait Tetsuya-chan, I'm coming with. I expect an explanation because you have never lost your cool like that before" Riko-san said as she caught up to Kuroko.

Kuroko just stared at her for a moment then she nodded her head and then left. "Hyuga-kun look after the restaurant while I'm gone" Riko-san called out to Hyuga-kun before she catch up to Kuroko. "What? Where the hell are you going you're the manager" Hyuga-kun shouted at Riko-san but she already.

Hyuga let out a sigh and thought as he went back to work _"I don't know why I even try."_

"So Tetsuya-chan, what cause the outburst back there?" Riko-san inquired.

"It was a man that called me and he said he have Kagami, Kasamatsu and the Generation of Miracles. He knew what happened on the day of graduation and he knows of Cho and Genji. He even knew I was only fifteen when I gave birth to them. The man didn't tell me his name though his voice sounded familiar. I'm going to guess he went to Teikō Military Academy with us." Kuroko explained, she was a little winded after this. She was not use talking this much for such a long time.

"Oh so why are you getting your kids? Do you think they might be in danger?' Riko-san asked as they stopped at a cross walk. A silence consumed the conversation for a minute before it was broken by an unnerving "yes."

"_This light is taken to long. If this man know where I work and how to contact me then he can find my children"_ Kuroko pondered as she waited for the light to change. When the light changed she and Riko-san hurried crossed the street. Though the silence was filled with tension and a hint of dread.

When Kuroko saw Mitobe's house she quickened her stride and Riko-san was not far behind her. Kuroko knocked on the door and then waited patiently for an answer. Though there was only suspicious silence. Kuroko quickly knocked again and again it was silence.

"Mitobe-kun are you there?" Kuroko asked in her detached voice. This time instead of silence there was a crash. Kuroko eyes narrowed as she carefully opened the door not to make a sound. Kuroko looked behind her as if silently as Riko-san if she was coming in with her. Riko-san looked at her with eyes filled with determination and nodded.

The two women stepped in and they were instantly on guard by what they saw. The spacious living was in utter destruction. The couches looked as a knife went through them, the fluff was spread across the whole room. The table that was in the middle of the room had been thrown across to the other side of the wall. When the table hit the wall, it had been shattered. Though the most disturbing thing was a glass vase had been shattered on the ground but on the glass was blood.

"_The way the vase had shattered and the blood splatter, it look like it was used to hit someone in the head with."_ Kuroko thought as she went silently in the kitchen to grab a knife_. "The kitchen wasn't as bad as the living room but this is where they entered but where the hell are children. I swear to God I will kill this man if he hurt them."_ Kuroko thought as looked at the broken door.

"AAHHHHHHH" broken the eerie silence and Kuroko and Riko-san ran to were the voice came from. It came from of the bedrooms that Cho and Genji use to sleep in. Riko-san got there first and she threw open the door. Her eyes widen on the ground laid Mitobe-kun with blood seeping out of his head. There was also two men that was holding Cho and Genji.

"Bastards, who the hell are you? Let the kids go and we will not hurt you too much" Riko-sad screamed as she cradled Mitobe's head.

The two men just chuckled and the one on the right taunted "Really one little girl think she can hurt us. I think a little Chihuahua can hurt us more than you little girl." The other masked man couldn't help but chuckle.

"You forgot me" Kuroko voice whispered to the man who just taunted Riko-san. Before he even had time to react a fist landed right on his nose. A satisfying crack was heard that made Kuroko lips turn up slightly. Cho quickly scrambled to where Mitobe-kun and Riko-san was. The other masked man became quite surprised because he just a voice and then somehow his partner nose was broken out of the blue. _"What the hell there is no one here"_ the partner thought as his grip tightened on Genji.

"Let go of my child" the voice said in his ear this time. Though he thought the woman would aim at his face, he quickly covered his face. Kuroko smirked as she did Ignite Pass Kai on him and was satisfied, like the last man, when she heard a familiar crack. Just like Cho, Genji ran to Mitobe-kun and Riko-san.

"_Damn when did Kuroko get so sadistic? I guess she really did hang out with Akashi too_ _much"_ Riko-san thought as she watched the scene unfold.

As the men laid crumpled on the floor in pain Kuroko asked with poison in her voice but was even scarier was her face was plain but her eyes gleamed with hate "Who sent you and what are doing with MY children."

The men eyes widen in surprise when they heard emphasized that was her children that they messed with. Then the man with broken nose reached in his pocket but Kuroko saw this. She threw the knife and it landed a centimeter from the man crotch.

"Move your hand again and I will make sure you will not have a penis" Kuroko said as picked up knife. The man eyes bulged out and then he hurried nodded his head quickly.

"So I will ask again who are you and who are y-"Kuroko wasn't able to finish because the other man had thrown a knife at her. Kuroko back flipped and was about ready to attack. The man with the broken nose grabbed a smoke bomb that was in his pocket.

It exploded and the men escaped by smashing the window and jumping out of there. Once the smoke cleared Kuroko went two her two children and hugged them.

"You are not going after them?" Riko-san asked her. "No need the one I hit with my Ignite Pass Kai has a bug on him. It should lead us to the man who they work for" Kuroko said as she got an object that was a small black rectangle. She turned it on and it showed a small triangle that was heading west.

"Wow…Kuroko your something else" Riko-san said. Kuroko just tilted her head and said "Riko-san I have no Idea what you are talking about" quite innocently. Riko-san just shake her head and hurried got out her cellphone and called for an ambulance for Mitobe-kun.

"He seem fine, he just need stitches" Kuroko said to her children as she saw the worried looks they sent him. "Okay mommy" the children chimed as they clung closer to her. "Riko-san can I ask you for favor?" Kuroko asked as she hugged her kids.

Riko-san just smiled and said "yes I will look after them while you go after them and find that guy."

Kuroko just let another rare smile spread across her pale face. She kissed her kids cheeks and a mumbled a "thank you."

As soon she said this she heard siren heading down here. Kuroko hugged her children close and said "I love you but I have to find this mean man who started this. I will be back as soon as I can. Just promise me that you two will look after each other and listen to Riko-san."

"We promise you Mommy, find the bad man kick his butt Mommy" Genji said and I looked at his sister and she nodded enthusiastically. She kissed them one last time and looked at Riko-san. Riko-san just nodded as she cradled Mitobe-kun head closer. "I will take care of them, I promise" Riko-san said as Kuroko started to head to the door.

"Thank you" Kuroko said as she paused for a second before quickly leaving before the ambulance arrives. Kuroko headed straight for her house to get ready to leave to Kobe, Japan.

* * *

There you go, so again tell me if you like it or hate it. THANK YOU, LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy i'm back! I just like to say the POLLS HAVE ENDED!

The parings are ...EveryoneXKuroko. Sorry if it is not what you wanted but just message me and I will put your parings moments in the story.

The polls were

EveryoneXKuroko: 2

GoMXKuroko:2

KasamatsuXKuroko:1

By the way Eveyone means Kagami, Kasamatsu and GoM.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.

* * *

Kuroko hurried her way home after the attack on her kids. _"Who is this man and what does he want?"_ Was the main thing on Kuroko mind ever since this mess began. Kuroko was relieved to see her home was still standing, she expected the man would try destroy it. That didn't mean she was not very weary to enter her home.

When Kuroko arrived at her door she quietly but quickly opened the door. She rapidly scanned the area to make sure nothing out of place. When she found it to be okay she stepped in. Kuroko made her way to each and every room to make sure nothing was out of place or there was nobody in her home. After she found that everything seemed to be in place, she grabbed her sky blue house phone that was in the kitchen.

Kuroko picked up the phone and headed to her room. As she sat on the bed she just stared at the phone. It look like she was having a mental battle for a few moments. Then she seemed she made her mind up and dialed a number.

"I haven't called this number in years and still remember it" Kuroko mumbled with a tint of amusement in her voice.

She put the phone to her ear and she waited patiently for someone to pick up. On the fourth ring the person finally picked up. "Hello" said a female voice but it was cracking as if she have been crying.

"Hello Momoi-San, this is Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko told the woman on the other side. Kuroko knew she wasn't going to know this number. There was a pregnant pause then Kuroko heard

"Oh my God Tetsu-chan! Is that you!? I haven't heard for you in years, where did you go? What happened that cause you to move? Wh-"The girl continuously screamed until Kuroko cut her off.

"Momoi-San please don't yell, it is hurting my ears. Also I can only answer on question at a time" Kuroko said.

"S-sorry Tetsu-chan, just a lot of things have happened recently" Momoi-San said as her voice gained a great sadness.

"Is it about Kagami, Generation of Miracles and Kasamatsu?" Kuroko asked already knowing the answer to her own question. "Yea it is, how did you know?" Momoi-San inquired.

"A man called and told about it and where they were. He said I have to find them at Kobe Shrine." Kuroko told Momoi-San.

"What? Do you know the man" Momoi-San asked as her voice raised an octave. There was a courtly "no" that replied to Momoi-San question. Then was a small pause in the conversation as Kuroko was thinking she should tell her or not, that the sounded familiar though. She decided she wouldn't because she doesn't know if some might be listening in on their conversation.

"Momoi-San" Kuroko said to catch the pink head woman on the other line attention. "Yes, what is it Tetsu-chan?"

"I'm coming back to Japan and I'm heading to Kobe shrine. I need to talk to you face to face. Is there any way you can get to Kobe?" Kuroko asked her.

"Yes I actually live near Kobe it is like a ten minute train ride to there" Momoi-san answered.

"Okay I will call you once I landed in Kobe and find a place to stay. I should be there in two days or maybe less that time" Kuroko said as she got up from her bed to go to her laptop.

"Okay, then bye Tetsu-chan" Momoi-San said but Kuroko could tell there was something else she wanted to say to the blue haired female. Before Kuroko could ask what was bothering Momoi-San, the pinknette told her first.

"Tetsu-Chan why did you leave? Did you really hate us?" Momoi-San asked with that same sadness she heard earlier in the conversation.

Kuroko paused before she spoke, she trusted Momoi-San but she afraid of what she might think. Finally she knew it would be no use in hiding because Momoi-San would just keep asking her.

"I got pregnant and I had twins. I also told them I loved them and I slept with them on graduation day" Kuroko said in monotone voice.

She heard a gasp and Momoi-San said "They missed you and I missed you." That made Kuroko freeze for a second. She always thought that they would hate her after she told them her true feeling about them.

"_I guess I was wrong but that doesn't mean they would have mutual feelings for me" Kuroko_ thought. "Thank you Momoi-San I missed you all too but I have to go. Like I said I will call you when I find a place in Kobe" Kuroko said.

"Alright Bye Tetsu-Chan" Momoi-san said and then Kuroko and Momoi-San both hung up. Kuroko sighed as she put the phone down. Kuroko sighed as she put the phone down on the table. She knew things were about to interesting but she wondered if she was ready or not. Kuroko shook her head

"_I don't need to be thinking about that stuff." _Kuroko thought to herself.

Kuroko opened her laptop that was the same color as her phone. She powered it up and a picture of her and her kids popped up as the screen saver. Kuroko stared at it, though it was a blank stare it held love in that gaze. She even let a tiny smile grace her pale face.

Kuroko finally looked up plane tickets and in fifteen minutes she had bought one for 8:00 p.m. for today. She printed out the ticket and then she looked at the clock at it was 5:30 p.m.

When Kuroko saw the time she decide to get pack. It only took her a half an hour to finish. She took some clothes, shoes, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and of course a book. She couldn't take any of her gadgets unless she wanted them confiscated at the airport.

"_That is okay, I still have some items hidden in Japan"_ Kuroko thought as she finished packing.

When she looked at the clock she decided to call a cab seeing she probably had only forty-five minutes left before her plane took off. When she got one she paid the middle age man and told him to go to the airport.

The ride there was very quiet but that didn't matter to Kuroko. She actually preferred the silence rather than talking to a random stranger.

In thirty minutes they had arrived at the airport and Kuroko gathered her belongings and went in the airport. Kuroko saw she was in gate 19 and in seat 34A in second class. So first she dropped off her luggage and looked for her gate.

She headed off and spotted gate 19 in no time. "Hello, may I see your ticket and see your passport" a middle age woman said. Kuroko wordless handed her ticket and passport. The woman did a quick check and handed it back to her.

"Thank you Ma'am and hope you have a good flight" the woman said with a dazzling smile on her face.

Kuroko nodded her head and left to her seat. Kuroko finally sat down and looked around and notice not a lot of people was on this flight. Just a couple of older couples, so Kuroko knew she could relax a little bit more.

After ten minutes of waiting the Flight Attendant talked about the plane safety which Kuroko tuned it out. She had already put her seat belt on and decide just to look out the window in the meantime.

Finally the plane started to move and drift higher and higher in the sky.

_A girl with sky blue hair was sitting on the roof of a school. It was empty up there but the girl looked like she was looking or waiting for someone. Just then the only door opened and it was accompanied by many male voices._

"_Oi Tetsu, how long have you been waiting?" said a male with dark blue hair, his name was Aomine. The girl known as Kuroko Tetsuya replied "Not long, only for a few minutes."_

"_Sorry Kurokocchi but Bakagami and Ganguro were still hungry so we had to stop by the cafeteria to get some more food" said a very energetic blonde, who was known as Kise._

"_I'm not Bakagami/Ganguro" two male said in unison but soon they started to fight._

"_It's fine but where is Momoi-San at?" Kuroko questioned as the group of males sat around her._

"_She had to work on a report" said a heterochromatic eyes boy, he was Akashi, the devil in disguise._

"_Also is that all you are eating Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned as he glanced at Kuroko lunch which consist of rice some vegetables and a vanilla milkshake. "Yes Akashi, this will fill me up" Kuroko said just emphasize her point se started to rub her stomach._

_Akashi simple took some meat from his bento a wordlessly put next to Kuroko mouth. "Open" he simple commanded and it was not like Kuroko could refuse.  
"Aww I wasn't to feed Kurokocchi too "Kise said. Akashi just sent him a look that made quickly shut his mouth.  
"Kuro-chin do you want some snacks, I have vanilla flavor?" said a purple haired giant who was called Murasakibara. Kuroko nodded and gave a small "thank you."_

"_Kuro-chin is so cute, I want to eat you. I bet you taste delicious, Kuro-chin" said Murasakibara as he picked Kuroko up and put her in his lap. Everyone gave the giant an evil look but didn't say a word though, until..._

"_Bastard, let Kuroko go. She not food so you can't eat her" said another red head but this one had weird fork eyebrows, his name was Kagami. "Eh, but I don't want to" said Murasakibara. A raven head boy and green haired boy just watch this unfold._

_It seemed like the normal with this group and it was. "Kuroko" said the green haired boy to catch the bluenette attention. _

"_Yes, what is it Midorima-kun" Said Kuroko who still in Murasakibara's lap._

"_Here, it is your lucky item but I really don't care about. I just saw that Aquarius had the worst luck today" said Midorima. "Thank you" Kuroko said as she accepted it, it was a simple jade bracelet but Kuroko fell in love with when she first saw it._

"_Oi, stop being a tsundere" Aomine shouted at Midorima. Midorima quickly refused that accusation and said he wasn't one. Though if you look closely you could tell there was faint blush on his cheeks._

"_You all are just weird" said the raven haired male, his name is Kasamatsu._

"_Yea and you're the one to talk Kasamatsu" Kagami said. "What the hell, no honorifics. Bastard show your Sempia some respect" argued to Kagami._

"_Kagami he is right, your to rude" Kuroko said bluntly. "W-what the hell Kuroko" Kagami sputtered but other than that he quite down because he knew he lost._

_Kuroko couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face as she saw everyone around talking or playing around. All in all everyone was happy and she felt she belong here. _

_Everyone had caught on her smile and they instantly blush (except for Akashi, he smirked). "What?" Kuroko questioned as she caught everyone looking at her._

"_N-nothing, it just that it was kind of cute when you smiled" Kasamatsu said as he had a blush on his face but he was still smiling. Now it was Kuroko turn to let a healthy shade of red grace her face._

"_Guys I ha-"_

Kuroko jolted awake, midway in her dream. She didn't know when drifted off but she must been asleep for a while because she could see the landing strip not too far her line of vision.

"_I having a lot a dreams from my past. Then again I'm trying to rescue the men that I love" _Kuroko thought.

She knew when she got off of this plane things can never change back to her old mundane life. Kuroko knew she was a little scared but she was also a little excited to know her life was about to change.

* * *

Thank you for reading. So favorite, review and follow the story. Thanks again!


End file.
